Le chant de sirène d'une natte
by mifibou
Summary: Wufei a une vie ordinaire.Aller en cours,nourrir son chat moche,revoir Les stupéfiants à la télé et éviter les gens au maximum.Mais les choses vont changer en posant ses yeux sur un magnifique jeune homme avec une natte.2x5 UA TRADUCTION DE IN2LALALAND
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre original : The siren call of the braid**__** in the middle row**_

_**Auteur : In2lalaland**_

_**Traductrice : Mifibou**_

_**Mot de la traductrice : Bonjour vous tous, pour la première fois je déroge de mes couples favoris pour faire un Wufei/Duo, mais à ma décharge j'ai trouvé cette histoire très mignonne, bien écrite et du coup hop… A vous de me dire si j'ai bien fait )**_

**Le chant de sirène d'une natte au milieu de la rangée**

_**Chapitre 1**_

La première chose qui attira l'attention de Wufei alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers l'amphithéâtre bondé fut une longue et épaisse natte. Une longue-longue-épaisse natte. Elle devait faite au moins un mètre de long.

Maintenant, Wufei n'était pas le genre à avoir un quelconque fétichisme, et certainement pas sur des cheveux, mais la vue de cette chevelure était attrayante. Cela donnait des démangeaisons sur le bout de ses doigts et il les frotta les uns contre les autres pour les calmer. La natte avait été mise sur le dossier du siège de son propriétaire et était maintenant en train de se balancer devant la rangée suivante de fauteuils.

Il abandonna presque sa place habituelle dans le fond pour pouvoir voir ces cheveux de plus près. Mais la pensée d'être assis au milieu de cette foule fit monter une nausée à travers son estomac. Non, il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être assis ici. Pas au centre des rangées. Les sièges derrière la natte étaient encore partiellement inoccupés, mais ça ne durerait pas. Les fauteuils centraux étaient toujours pris en premier.

Au lieu de cela il se dirigea au haut des escaliers au fond de l'amphi. Personne ne venait s'asseoir dans les deux dernières lignes. Surtout pas pendant l'hiver. La ventilation qui crachait de l'air froid au dessus de votre tête assurait ça. C'était absolument glacial et aucune personne saine d'esprit ne viendrait là de son plein gré. A part Wufei, ce qui était le but puisqu'il voulait vraiment être seul.

Il se prépara au courant d'air gelé en boutonnant son manteau, enfonçant plus son bonnet tricoté sur la tête et remontant son col pour protéger son cou. Wufei grelotta légèrement et décida qu'il était vraiment temps de tricoter lui-même une longue écharpe. L'air glacé l'entoura alors qu'il s'asseyait et s'installait confortablement. Il mit son sac sur le siège à côté et sortit ses livres, son bloc-notes et plusieurs stylos.

Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi vous preniez des notes avec une seule couleur. Et si vous aviez une seule couleur, pourquoi choisir du noir ? Wufei avait toujours au moins sept stylos. Noir (oui, il en avait un), bleu sombre, deux nuances différentes de vert, marron, rouge, et rose. Et bien que le rouge fût certainement son préféré, il avait un rapport spécial avec le rose.

Maintenant, personne n'avait jamais traité Wufei de féminin (ou ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de le faire devant lui) et il ne s'était jamais senti le désir de se connecter avec ce côté (s'il admettait en avoir un). Mais cela lui donnait un petit frisson d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi fille. Vous pourriez même dire que le stylo rose était la version de Wufei pour sa rébellion contre les idées préconçues sur les rôles sexuels dans la société. Ou peut être aimait-il juste la couleur.

Mais quoi qui lui ait fait acheté ce stylo, vous pouviez voir maintenant le résultat sur le haut de sa feuille blanche devant lui. _'25 Octobre, Dr Lowis, Histoire économique de l'Europe de l'Est.'_ Les élégantes lettres étaient écrits avec un rose vif et amusaient Wufei au point qu'il décida que –CE- stylo serait utiliser toute la journée. Il pensa brièvement à se procurer assez de stylos pour faire tout un arc-en-ciel, mais oublia l'idée. Il était peut-être gay, pas à _ce_ point. Wufei pensait qu'il fallait être fier d'être ce que l'on est, mais il ne voyait pas le besoin de l'exprimer à travers des artéfacts aux couleurs de l'ar-en-ciel. Pas que quelques stylos colorés seraient un gros problème (ou que quiconque les verrait), mais ce n'était pas le but. Le but était que Wufei saurait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Se penchant en avant avec ses coudes de chaque côté de son bloc, il prit son temps pour regarder la salle. Il y avait encore un peu de temps avant que le prof n'arrive et les gens déambulaient, ressemblant à des promeneurs de chien sachant qu'ils vont devoir le sortir sous la pluie battante ou souffrir des conséquences. C'était un autre avantage d'être assis au fond. Vous pouviez regarder tout le monde, mais personne ne pouvait vous regarder sans que vous vous en aperceviez.

Et en parlant d'observer. Ses yeux cherchèrent la natte et la trouvèrent dans la foule. C'était vraiment magnifique et les doigts de Wufei le démangèrent à nouveau pour la toucher.

Et ça arriva. Cela aurait pu être décrit comme 'si le monde s'était arrêté dans son orbite' ou peut être était-ce plus comme une expérience religieuse, juste sans les buissons ardents, les fleurs de lotus sortant du sol, et vous savez, la religion. Quelque soit la façon dont vous le décririez, la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit de Wufei à ce moment-là fut quelque chose entre 'Bon dieu', 'Ouah' et d'autres phrases éloquentes. Le stylo rose piqua du nez entre ses doigts et laissa une grosse trace sur son bloc sous _'Low-'_. La soudaine sécheresse dans sa bouche avait sûrement à voir avec le fait que sa mâchoire était tombée la seconde où 'CA' arriva.

Maintenant qu'est-ce qui est arrivé qui pourrait expliquer cette réaction ? Laissez-moi vous dire, ce qui est arrivé était si fantastique, si incroyable que cela pourrait être décrit seulement ainsi…'le propriétaire de la natte _s'était retourné.'_

C'était un miracle. Non seulement la natte était attaché à un homme, elle était en fait attaché à un absolument superbe homme. Wufei avala difficilement alors qu'il regardait l'homme parler à des personnes dans la foule derrière lui avec un grand sourire sur son visage saisissant. Pendant un moment Wufei ne put décider s'il devait de taper pour ne pas avoir suivi la natte tentatrice ou pas. S'il l'avait fait, il se serait assis là, si près de cet Adonis qu'il aurait pu voir chaque détail de sa beauté. Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait été vraiment plus proche de lui. Assez près pour mieux voir voulait aussi dire que lui – Wufei Chang – aurait été assez près pour être vu. La pensée le laissa mal à l'aise. Non, c'était préférable de regarder à distance. Rien de bon ne pouvait venir d'aller à côté de cette vision.

Les rêveries de Wufei furent interrompues par l'arrivée du Dr Lowis. Après une recherche rapide sur le sol il trouva son stylo. Mais la couleur rose vif n'avait pas le même attrait qu'avant. Avec un soupir, il referma le capuchon et prit le noir à la place.

_

Mot de l'auteur : Maintenant, la première chose que j'aimerais dire est « Merci » à SakuyasLittleBird qui a été la bêta reader de cette histoire. Sans elle cette histoire n'aurait probablement pas été postée.

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire. Même un rapide « bientôt la suite », une courte plainte sur le caractère OOC des personnages ou autre truc dans le genre me rendrait joyeuse. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

_Voilà c'était le mot de l'auteur à l'époque. J'espère que la traduction de l'ensemble vous aura plu. Et Je vais tenter d'en faire la suite rapidement._

_Mifibou_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre original : The siren call of the braid**__** in the middle row**_

_**Auteur : In2lalaland**_

_**Traductrice : Mifibou**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Tout l'avantage d'être une personne à chat, du point de vue de Wufei, était qu'on n'avait pas à le sortir. (Et Wufei n'aimait pas vraiment faire des ballades et il n'était absolument _pas_ une personne à chien.) C'est pourquoi il se sentait un peu trahi alors qu'il baissait le regard sur un énorme Saint Bernard qui pour le moment faisait sa petite affaire sur le trottoir couvert de neige. Les yeux tombant du chien semblaient se moquer de lui sachant que, en tant que porteur de la laisse, c'était son problème. Les yeux tombant étaient bien trop près pour son bien-être, selon l'opinion de Wufei. En particulier en considérant que Wufei ne faisait pas parti des plus grandes personnes ayant marché sur Terre, le chien avait sa tête à hauteur de sa poitrine (au moins quand il était assis).

A côté de ce chien inutilement grand, une masse laide de poils et de peau ridée était allongée sur le sol. La laideur était en fait son chat (avec lequel il avait commencé à se demander s'il était vraiment une personne à chat). Pourquoi le chat aimait les suivre lui et le chien pendant ces sorties était au-delà de la compréhension. Pourquoi il possédait cette chose était aussi un mystère. Le chat s'était juste montré un jour quand il était en train de se rendre en classe. Ça l'avait suivi, pas seulement à l'université, mais aussi dans le bâtiment. Cela l'aurait probablement suivi jusque dans l'amphi s'il ne l'avait pas jeté (plusieurs fois). Malheureusement pour lui, le chat l'avait attendu dehors et l'avait suivi jusque chez lui. Wufei avait essayé de le chasser (plusieurs fois) mais ça n'arrêtait pas de revenir jusqu'à ce que Wufei admette sa défaite et arrête de le rejeter.

Heureusement, le chien était en fait –PAS- son chien. Il appartenait à sa voisine Mme Stevens. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi âgé que Mme Stevens, qui pouvait à peine faire le tour de son propre appartement, avait pris un Saint Bernard était un autre mystère que Wufei n'allait pas essayer de résoudre. Ça ne le sauverait pas de ces promenades, et ça ne le sauverait pas non plus du ramassage des crottes du chien.

Avec un mouvement expérimenté du sac plastique dans sa main il fit le désagréable travail et se déplaça le long de la route habituelle. Le chien flânait paresseusement près de lui et le chat répugnant suivait de près à quelques pas. Et c'était vraiment un très moche chat. Sa fourrure grise était éparse en plis disgracieux et sa queue était étrangement courte, comme si quelqu'un la lui avait coupée il y a des années. La tête du chat était seulement équipée d'une oreille et avait un strabisme au niveau de l'œil gauche. C'était vraiment le chat le plus laid que Wufei avait jamais vu.

Wufei soupira avec soulagement quand il vit l'immeuble apparaître au loin. Il n'était vraiment _pas_ une personne à chien et il ne pouvait plus attendre de rendre la bête baveuse à sa propriétaire.

Il avait été informé lorsqu'il avait pris en charge la sortie du chien que « Teddy avait un léger problème de glande. » Teddy le chien monstrueux bavait en fait comme les chutes du Niagara.

« Un léger problème de glande, mon cul, » marmonna Wufei alors qu'il donnait à la laisse un coup sec pour arrêter le chien une fois encore de baver sur ses chaussures. Il considéra sérieusement la possibilité de les désinfecter en rentrant à la maison. Il accéléra ses pas pour le reste de la route et mena à la fois le chat et le chien à travers la porte, dans les escaliers et finalement, à l'appartement porte 35.

La porte s'ouvrit et une vieille femme portant une robe de chambre en soie rose et des mules assorties lui sourit.

« Oh, Rentre donc Wofi. As-tu fait une belle promenade ? »

Chang Wufei, qui avait accepté depuis longtemps de ne jamais entendre son nom prononcé correctement par la vieille femme, sourit et lui répondit que oui, cela avait une jolie promenade, et oui Teddy avait fait pot-pot comme un grand garçon. Après avoir décliné plusieurs offres de thé et de cookies il promit de revenir bientôt pour voir les nouvelles photos du dernier concours de chien de Teddy. Encore quelques minutes de civilités et Wufei put finalement rentrer à son propre appartement. Après quelques secondes de 'Purée où ai-je pu mettre les clés' il arriva à ouvrir sa porte. Le sale chat couru à l'intérieur comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'humain le laisse dehors à la moindre occasion. Mais l'homme ne lança même pas un regard au chat. Il avait plus important à faire.

Les yeux de Wufei furent fixés sur leur but aussitôt que la porte d'entrée se ferma derrière lui. Avec des pas déterminés il se dirigea à travers son appartement (ce qui était un exploit si on considérait que son salon/cuisine/entrée n'était en fait pas si grand). Avant d'atteindre son but il laissa ses gants, chapeau, et manteau sur le sol. Avec un grognement d'effort il quitta ses baskets et s'écroula sur son canapé avec un gémissement de satisfaction. Il adorait vraiment son divan. Il l'avait retiré d'une benne deux ans auparavant et ne l'avait jamais regretté. D'un autre côté il était d'un absolu mauvais goût. Couvert d'énormes fleurs vert fluo et quelque de bizarre comme des abeilles souriantes. Il avait dû laver les coussins cinq fois pour enlever l'odeur écœurante. C'était comme si quelqu'un était mort dessus et avait commencé à se décomposer avant que l'on s'en rende compte. Mais, raisonnait Wufei, c'était une si bonne place pour mourir qu'il ne regretterait pas de le faire lui-même.

Il fut bientôt rejoins sur le canapé par le chat moche qui prit sa place habituelle sur son torse. Il grimaça alors que le froid et mouillé corps s'installait sur lui, mais il ne protesta pas. Retirant prudemment son téléphone portable de son jean (Le chat moche avait d'effrayantes griffes que Wufei ne voulait pas dans son visage) il mit l'alarme pour s'éveiller dans 45 minutes afin d'être debout à temps avant d'aller travailler. Après avoir posé son portable sur le sol (il ne pouvait pas atteindre la table basse sans bouger le chat), il leva le bras et commença à tirer la couverture. Wufei passa ses pieds dessous avant de mettre la grande couverture sur lui de la tête aux pieds. Le chat moche cligna des yeux de surprise quand le monde devint soudainement entouré par un matériau de couleur marron. Il y avait un peu de lumière qui passait quand même, mais c'était quand même assez sombre et isolé.

« Bien, ce n'était pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme notre propre grotte secrète. » Il murmura au chat moche. La seule réponse fut un gros bâillement et un petit réarrangement de ses pattes arrière. Wufei leva le bras et caressa son dos. Il sourit joyeusement quand il commença à ronronner de contentement. « Bonne nuit Chat moche. » 

Notes de l'auteur : Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre **__**original: The siren call of the braid in the middle row**_

_**Auteur:**__** In2lalaland**_

_**Traductrice: Mifibou**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Wufei toucha encore une fois son avant-bras douloureux. Les griffes du chat moche n'étaient pas seulement effrayantes, elles étaient aussi aiguisées comme des couperets. Il gratta à nouveau son bras.

Personne ne pourrait savoir véritablement lequel de Wufei ou du chat moche avait été le plus surpris par l'alarme. Mais on pourrait supposer, à raison, que ce fut le chat qui prit l'incident le plus durement. Il ne se réveilla pas seulement avec l'intro de MacGyver, mais son monde se renversa lorsque son lieu de repos décida de tomber du canapé. Ce qui arriva ensuite n'est une surprise pour personne.

Non, un chat moche emmêlé dans une couverture de laine avec un humain ne pourrait réagir que d'une façon, qui serait de réduire en lambeaux ce qui se trouve à proximité. Malheureusement pour Wufei, la chose la plus proche du chat moche furieux était son avant-bras.

Wufei attrapa son bras une nouvelle fois et déclara 'Oui, ça fait encore un mal de chien.'

« Chang, veux-tu arrêter de toucher ça, ça me donne la chair de poule. »

« Désolé Ellen. » Il marmonna à la grande blonde, qui était en train de dépecer un porc avec un couteau de boucher luisant, à côté de lui. Pourquoi des coups de griffe rendait cette fille, qui était couverte de sang la plupart du temps, mal-à-l'aise était quelque chose que Wufei ne pouvait comprendre. Mais il n'était pas assez bête pour le dire à haute voix.

Car, pour information, Ellen est une étrange créature que, tout comme le chat moche, vous ne voulez pas ennuyer. Les conséquences pourraient être dévastatrices. Et Wufei le savait par expérience. Il travaillait avec elle dans cette boucherie depuis maintenant deux ans et pendant ce laps de temps elle l'avait enfermé dans la chambre froide pour avoir oublié de refaire du café, mis du sang de cochon dans son coca pour l'avoir laissée avec une cliente irritante (mais d'un autre côté, la pauvre vieille femme qui voulait juste faire un bon dîner pour sa fille avait sûrement plus souffert avec la vendeuse qu'Ellen en l'aidant) et l'avait frappé au visage avec un foie de mouton pour avoir mangé le dernier beignet au chocolat. A part ça, elle était une très gentille fille.

Donnant discrètement un dernier coup sur son bras, il retourna devant le hachoir et travailla. Il laissa ses pensées se perdre pendant que ses mains étaient occupées à faire de la viande hachée de façon répétitive.

Après avoir fait un récapitulatif mental de son emploi du temps, Wufei réalisa qu'il avait un autre cours d'histoire économique le jour suivant. Cette réalisation le fit à la fois bouillonner de joie et d'anxiété. Un sentiment de joie car il allait à nouveau pouvoir voir le bel Adonis tandis que l'anxiété venait du lieu du cours. La leçon allait se faire dans un des nouveaux amphis. Et contrairement aux anciens, ils n'avaient pas de ventilation qui allait permettre à Wufei de rester seul. L'astuce sera d'arriver lorsque presque tout le monde sera assis et trouver une place avec, si possible, assez de sièges vides autour. Wufei s'imagina trouver –peut être- un siège plus près d'Adonis cette fois. Pas trop près, mais assez pour le voir mieux, et peut être même dire de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux.

(Voilà le moment où notre héros perd tout sens de la réalité et à la place visite un petit endroit appelé La-la land.)

'Mais Dieu qu'il était beau. Comme un ange tombé du ciel. De grands yeux, de jolies pommettes, une peau qui semblait si, _si_ douce, sans parler de ces lèvres. Etre autorisé à embrasser cette bouche. Placer ces joues dans mes paumes de main et le rapprocher de moi. Sentir son souffle contre mon visage. Commencer par de légers baiser de papillon, qui deviendraient vite plus passionnés. Lèvres ouvertes et langues avides s'enroulant l'une avec l'autre comme-'

« Terre à Wufei, reviens Wufei. »

« Heu ? Quoi ? » Il répondit comme s'il venait de retomber dans le monde réel. Il fit un rapide contrôle avec le dos de sa main, pour être sur de ne pas avoir bavé.

« Tu fixais le hachoir depuis un moment. Qu'as-tu en tête ? Grand-mère te donne encore des problèmes ? »

« Non, elle va bien. Elle et ses amies sont allées dans un centre de thalasso quelques jours et je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis. » Et Wufei était reconnaissant de _ça_. Mais ne vous faites pas de fausses idées. Le garçon aimait sa grand-mère et ferait tout pour elle. Mais elle le harcelait. Dieu qu'elle le harcelait. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit inquiète pour lui vu qu'il était son dernier parent en vie. Mais il avait vingt-et-un ans et était parfaitement capable de se rappeler comment changer ses sous-vêtements.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. » Dit Ellen tandis qu'elle coupait sans y faire attention la tête d'un poulet mort.

« Rien. » Il répondit en évitant de croiser son regard.

« Tête de lard. Aller. Raconte tout à tante Ellen. » Elle dit avec un sourire prédateur.

« Rien, vraiment. C'est juste ce mec… »

Le sourire d'Ellen devint démesuré. « Oh, c'est donc ça. Alors ce garçon a un nom ? »

Wufei haussa des épaules. « Sûrement, seulement je ne le connais pas. »

« Ok, maintenant je suis curieuse. Donc qui est cet homme et où l'as-tu rencontré ? » Demanda-t-elle et poussa les têtes sanglantes des poulets par-dessus le plan de travail dans la poubelle à ses pieds.

Wufei éluda la question pendant quelques secondes en rechargeant le hachoir. Mais comme il ne voulait pas que de la viande hachée atterrisse sur son tee-shirt par une blonde irritée, il décida de répondre. « Je pense que le terme rencontre est un peu fort. Il est dans ma classe d'Histoire de l'économie. »

« Quelle classe c'est ? Celle avec les épreuves de loi inutiles ou celle avec les livres qui ne valent rien ? » D'un léger mouvement de poignet un nouveau poulet atterri sur son plan de travail.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce cours vient de commencer. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois hier. Dieu, il doit être –LE- plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu. »

Les yeux d'Ellen s'éclairèrent. « Plus mignon que Brad Pitt dans Thelma et Louise »

« Oui. »

« Justin Timberlake ? »

Wufei renifla. « Purée oui »

« Mieux que ton fantasme Adam Savage. » Elle ajouta avec une voix ironique qui lui disait que 'Oui, elle connait tout sur son obsession pour Les Stupéfiants.'

« Oui. »

« Johnny Depp dans Pirates des Caraïbes ? »

« …Oui »

« Ha ha ! J'ai senti une hésitation là. » Elle dit et pointa son couteau ensanglanté vers lui en signe de victoire.

Il put sentir une rougeur montée. « J'ai quelque chose pour les dreads, alors excuse moi. »

« Donc pas de dreads pour notre mystérieux mec. » Dit Ellen en jouant avec son couteau de boucher.

« Non. » Wufei laissa un sourire de contentement monter à sa bouche. « Mais il a quelque chose de mieux. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Il a vraiment, et je veux dire –vraiment- de longs cheveux. Je pense qu'ils vont jusqu'à la moitié de ses jambes. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais…bon je ne le sais pas vraiment car il les porte en natte. »

« Ouah, je pense que ça bat les dreads. » Dit Ellen avec un regard lubrique.

« Définitivement. » Répondit Wufei avec des yeux rêveurs.

Ils travaillèrent en silence quelques minutes avant qu'Ellen ne se retourne encore vers son partenaire.

« Et donc tu vas aller lui parler ? »

Wufei lança un regard incrédule à son amie.

« _Coucou_, mon nom est Chang _Wufei_. On ne doit pas se connaitre depuis longtemps pour que tu poses ce genre de question. Bien sur que non, je ne vais pas aller lui parler ! »

Ellen soupira face à sa réponse mélodramatique. « Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ? » Wufei ne se donna même pas la peine de lui donner une réponse.

« Donc tu vas juste rester assis et le regarder ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es pathétique. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

Wufei soupire. « Oui, mais je peux vivre avec. »

Elle roula des yeux et retourna à ses couteaux.

Oui, Wufei était totalement conscient d'être pathétique. Et comme il l'avait dit, c'était quelque chose avec lequel il pouvait vivre. Ce n'était pas s'il avait le choix. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'acheter une nouvelle personnalité ou une ouverture sociale dans un supermarché. Non, Wufei fait et fera toujours tapisserie. Ce serait bien de pouvoir aller à la rencontre de l'homme de ses rêves et être capable de lui parler. Peut être lui demander de sortir avec lui. Tenir sa main, embrasser ses lèvres et passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. (…et nous l'avons encore perdu.) Toucher cette magnifique créature qui était trop sensuelle pour être touchée par un pauvre mortel. Mais comme il le voulait. Il placerait sa main doucement sur le bras de l'Adonis et sourirait alors que le bel homme se tournerait vers lui. Ses doigts entoureraient le poignet de l'Adonis et le rapprocherait de lui. Adonis viendrait sans difficulté et de bon cœur. Ses cheveux flottant librement dans l'air. Le beau garçon sourirait et se pencherait pour capturer sa bouche dans un baiser si merveilleux qu'il sentirait ses jambes commencer à trembler. Les vêtements d'Adonis chuteraient alors qu'il- »

« Chang ! Ramène ta tête ici. Nous avons du boulot, le livreur vient d'arriver. On a deux vaches à découper en morceaux. »

« J'arrive. » Wufei soupira et passa une nouvelle paire de gants en plastique. Ça allait être une longue journée.

_**Fin du troisième chapitre. Je suis toujours aussi accro à cette fiction alors même si je ne déchaîne pas les foules par le couple, je vais continuer pour mon propre plaisir.**_

_**Bonne Lecture à ceux qui passent par là **_


End file.
